Scorpions Versus Renaults
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Somewhere in Cairo, Egypt, a GLA Scorpion tank commandeered by a pair of GLA military officers was patrolling through the sandy terrains of the desert wilderness. As the tank crew continue their stroll on the sandy trails, both the commander and driver of the Scorpion tank would be locked onto a confrontation that they haven't been expected from the very beginning of their duty.


In the sandy fields located somewhere near Cairo, Egypt, a moving Scorpion tank sported with GLA markings was shifting through the sands of the vast desert wilderness. As they continued on the trail that was on the sand, the crew on board kept on replying back on their radio calls.

'This is Sandy Fox to Base. We're finishing our patrol in the area. Sector is clear.'

'This is Base. Are you certain, Sandy Fox? Intelligence report that there was an unidentified vehicle that was present in that very sector not a few hours ago.'

'Are they were the remnants of the defunct armored forces of Prince Kassad?'

'We don't know if that were from his destroyed forces or not. Suggest that you must return back to base. Over.'

'Negative. We need to patrol the entire area again just to be sure.'

'Request rejected, Sandy Fox. That is too risky.'

'Don't worry about us, Base. We're been patrolling around here for a few hours and we could only see but just sand and dust around us. We're going to return to base after we completed our extended patrol. Over.'

Radio static filled the airwaves as the Scorpion tank stopped near to an abandoned brick house. The static continued on until it went silent. One of the tank crew groaned.

'Ugh. Not the radio problem again.'

'We should have returned back to base a few moments ago, man. I didn't know that the radio wasn't been repaired since yesterday.'

'Me neither.'

The driver then opened up the front hatch of the light tank and peered his head out.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm looking around at the horizon. Can you check our surroundings with the turret?'

'No problem.'

The second operator then turned the light tank's small turret with a full 360. Looking through the scope, there was nothing at all in the horizon.

'Turret check complete. No sign of anything else in the view.'

The driver sighed.

'Alright. I guess we better head back to base then.'

'Agreed. I'm already thirsty from this patrol.'

'Not a challenge. Just hold on while I turn this tank around. OK?'

The tank commander didn't replied back. The driver then closes the hatch and maneuvers the Scorpion around. As they were reversing, the commander looked at the scope and saw something moving in front of them.

'Wait!'

'What?'

'I think I saw something moving by.'

'Where?'

'In the front.'

'Interesting. Let's check it out then.'

The driver then moves the tank towards to the spot where they saw the unidentified object. When the Scorpion stopped near to the spot, the commander opened up the hatch of the turret and he looked down on the sand.

'What the?'

'Is there's something wrong?'

'The tracks on the sand were like the track of a tank.'

'Tracks of a tank, you say? I though we're the only tank operating in this sector.'

'I don't know but this is quite suspicious, don't you think?'

Suddenly, a tank shell exploded beside them. The commander immediately went back and closes the hatch.

'What was that?!'

'Tank shells!'

The gunner manned the turret and when he looked out at the scope, he could clearly see a World War One-era Renault FT-17 light tank advancing towards them.

'What are you waiting there, man?! Move this tank!'

'On it!'

The driver immediately puts the Scorpion on reverse as the FT-17 bombarded the sand with inaccurate shots.

'What's with that tank?! That ain't ours!'

'I know.'

'What should we do now? We can't just combat it head-on!'

'We have no choice. We have to retaliate!'

'God. This is insane!'

'Stop saying that it's insane and start shooting back at them!'

'Firing cannon!'

The Scorpion tank fired its first shot at the Renault but the shot missed the lead tank. The FT-17 retaliated but it too missed the spot. The battle rages on but most of the shells hardly hit anything.

'Keep firing at that tank!'

'I'm trying but it was moving back and fourth!'

'Then time your shots out, man!'

The tank commander then plunges an HE shell onto the tank's small cannon. He aimed it carefully and as the FT-17 peered out from cover to fire, the Scorpion fired the shot and struck him by the turret. The shell exploded so much that the turret broke off and landed on the sand with a earsplitting blast.

'Hit confirmed! Hit confirmed!'

'Good shot!'

Both the driver and the tank commander opened up the hatches and they looked at the threat that they have eliminated so far. The FT-17 tank was totally destroyed. The duo Scorpion tank crew sighed.

'Looks like we have saved our asses from this one, dude.'

'Yeah. Can't believe it that we actually survive this.'

'We do. Come on, man. Let's head back to base and report about this encounter right away. I guess the GLA would be expecting something new soon after this.'

'Alright.'

The two entered back and they left the battle scene away. Just as the GLA light tank left the area, the tank driver and commander wearing green military uniforms emerges out from the destroyed Renault FT-17. One of them was limping while the other had his face and neck bleeding. They collapsed near to their broken tank.

'Hey. Are you alright, Renar?'

'Not really, Acher. My face and neck were both bleeding. I can't believe that tank totally blew the turret of our tank that easily.'

'Neither did I, man.'

Acher sighed. Renar places his rag on his bleeding wounds before facing to his brother.

'What should we do now, brother? Our tank was wrecked.'

'I don't know, Renar. I guess we have to wait here then.'

'For real?'

'Well...Better get yourself comfortable because we're gonna be here for a while.'

Renar groaned.

'Damn.'

He then spits out some blood from his mouth as Acher grabbed for his emergency radio.

'Hey, Splero. We have a situation here. We're being attacked and our tank was destroyed. Both of us were also injured. Requesting medivac. Over.'

A static emitted out followed by a voice.

'Roger that. Medivac is on its way. ETA 3 minutes.'


End file.
